


Future Musings

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, discussing parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: What happens next when all this is over?
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Future Musings

All was quiet and still. Moonlight spilled into the room through the parted curtains, offering some illumination in the dark. Thancred knew not what time is was—late in the night he imagined. The Crystarium fell into peace around this time. Most of the denizens of the city having already taken to their beds. 

Bellona laid on his chest, her stillness told him that she was fast asleep. However, sleep for Thancred remained somewhat elusive. Perhaps, a few times he had managed to doze off but he found his mind constantly snapping awake. 

Thancred had not experienced such restlessness since his first days on the First. The surreal experience of being on a completely different world had almost been too much for him. 

He hummed softly to himself to entertain his restless mind. It was an old song he didn’t know the name of. Limsan sounding—probably something he had heard years ago in his youth that he took a liking to. 

His hand ran through Bellona’s hair, fingers combing lovingly through dark locks and brushing against her ears. He always enjoyed touching her there, her ears were so incredibly soft it was almost soothing to touch them. And he was proud to say he was one of the few people she’d permit to do such a thing. 

Why some days he swears she even  _ purrs  _ when he touches her like that. However, Bellona would always deny it. 

He felt her perk up suddenly and make a soft noise. “Are you humming?” She quietly asked. Her voice still laced with sleep. 

Thancred ran a hand down her head, smoothing out her hair. “Apologies,” He whispered, “Did I wake you?”

A long yawn. “You move around a lot when you’re awake. But it’s fine. It’s...it’s rather nice. You should hum more often.” 

His hand trails down to her back where he rubs small circles. “There’s just been a lot on my mind lately.”

“Like what?” He heard her hum.

Thancred smiled. “You don’t have to make yourself stay up just to entertain my thoughts.”

A grunt. “But if you don’t speak your mind you’ll stay awake and that’s going to keep  _ me _ awake.”

That’s fair. 

He chuckled. “Well I suppose I was just thinking about what happens next once this is all over.” 

Bellona yawned again. “We head back to the Source, stop whatever new machinations the Empire has created, and make sure a certain Garlean prince stays in his grave.” She said in a matter-of-fact way.

Thancred shook his head. “I meant when  _ all  _ of this was over. Our business on the First, dealing with the Empire, defeating the Ascians…”

Bellona made a thoughtful sound. “I don’t know...I never thought that far into the future.” She mumbled. “Honestly, I always thought I’d get myself killed long before any of this ended.”

That surprised Thancred. Though he supposed he was guilty of such pessimistic thoughts sometimes. He’d been on plenty of dangerous missions where he wondered if he were cutting his life short by keeping at such things.

“Come now, you must’ve at least fantasized about the perfect respite once this is all over?” Thancred tried to coax. “You must want something once this is all over?”

She tilted her head in thought. “I guess I’d want to go somewhere else—settle down in a place where no one would know who I am...A peaceful place where I wouldn’t always be known as the Warrior of Light.

“Maybe somewhere in Yanxia? I always thought it was beautiful there. And it always seemed like a good, quiet place to live.” He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. “And you could come along if you’d like.”

The man arched a brow. “Oh I’m invited am I?”

“Of course, I promised you I’d take you to the Far East with me one day.” 

“I see...Well I don’t mind settling down in Yanxia then. We could get a little cottage,” Thancred murmured as he combed his fingers through her hair, “Somewhere far away from the cities and their chaos. Somewhere by the sea, with a beautiful view. And I suppose I’ll have to take up a new career too. If we’re going to be able live comfortably and put food on the table.”

“And what is it you exactly plan to do? I don’t think you’re very good at many trades.” She looks up at him, resting her chin upon his chest.

He chuckled. “Maybe I can take up fishing? I’m rather decent at that. Life as a fisherman does sound rather pleasant doesn’t it?”

“Perhaps, but you’ll come home always stinking of fish.” Bellona wrinkled up her nose.

“I could always bathe?”

“You’d still have the entire cottage reeking of fish. Asides, I hate fish, so I’d rather it not become a large part of our diet.”

“You hate fish? But you’re Miqo’te!”

That earned him a half-hearted slap.

Thancred laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss atop her head. “Alright, aright. That was poor of me, I take it back. Anyroad, I think it’ll be nice. A simple life. We settle down, start a family, and have nothing else to worry about.” He mused. “I like the sound of that.”

The mention of starting a family surprised Bellona. She blinked, feeling a strange fluttering within her chest. “You...want children?” She sheepishly asked.

Thancred winced, catching himself. His face suddenly felt very hot. “Well I...uh well that is unless that’s not something you want. A family does not need children to be complete.” 

Bellona chewed her lip and looked away from him. Briefly, Thancred worried he may have broached a rather uncomfortable subject. He was about to apologize and change the subject when she spoke up.

“You really see us becoming parents in the future?” Bellona’s voice was soft, a hint of amusement in it. “I mean marriage and settling down is one thing. But parenthood is another; especially with a pair as disastrous as us.”

Thancred smiled. “Well, it’s not a definite thing I would want.” He replied. “It’s been more something I’ve entertained. A “what if” situation I suppose.”

Bellona returned a smile and laid her head back down on his chest. “Tell me about it then.”

“Well, I’ve always imagined a daughter—maybe two?” He hesitantly replied.

“No boys?” Her tone teasing. 

He snorted. “Their father would be a terrible role model for them.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I still fell in love with you despite all your obvious flaws.” Bellona jested.

_ And what a lucky man I am for that.  _ Honestly, there were still some days when he wondered what she saw in him. But he’d not complain about it.

“Girls are easier to raise—so I’ve heard anyway.” Thancred went on. “I wouldn’t want twins though. That way I could relive spoiling the other when the eldest one felt too old for such things. I’d protect them. Cherish them. They’d be the most important thing in my life...next to their mother.” 

A snort slipped from her. “You speak as if you think I’d be a good mother.”

“I think you would.” Thancred glanced down at her. “You’re kind and caring and responsible. I think you’d be a lovely person for them to look up to—so long as they don’t inherit your stubbornness.”

He laughed at the affronted sound she made and rubbed her back to soothe her.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes and her expression suddenly serious. “You’d really want that with me?” Bellona asked, her voice hushed and timid. “A family?”

Honestly, it seemed like a foolish fairy tale. A quaint little cottage, the pitter patter of children’s feet running around, a peaceful life...But Thancred wanted to believe they had a happy ending in all of this.

“Of course.” He said and he cupped her cheek. “And if you aren’t comfortable with any of that it’s fine. As long as I get to be with you it will be all I’ll ever need.”

She seemed stunned into silence. In the moonlight, he thought he saw the glistening of tears in her eyes but she buried her face into his chest before he could be sure. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, trying to coax her to look up at him again.

“Nothing.” Came her muffled response. “I guess..it just makes me glad to know you feel that way.”

Thancred blinked. “How else am I supposed to feel?” 

When she said nothing he chuckled and wrapped her arms around her again. “Is it such an odd thought for me to love you that much?” He asked. “I want a life with you—I want a life for us. That is...if you’d allow it.”

Bellona was quiet for a few moments. So still that Thancred wondered if she had nodded off to sleep again. But then he felt her arms shift to hug him.

“I...I think I’d like that.” She softly said. 

Another warm chuckle rumbled through him and he rested his chin atop her head. A content sigh slipping from him as he enjoyed the feeling of her closeness. “I’m glad.” He murmured. 

And with a new warmth in his breast, he soon found himself able to finally close his eyes and sleep. 


End file.
